Missing
by tewksgirl
Summary: Tom and Doug are on assignment as the McQuaids and their drug bust goes wrong...Tom ends up with amnesia. Enough said, if you want to find out more, you'll just have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Well, after reading so many wonderful stories on this excellent site, I've decided to try one of my own

Well, after reading so many wonderful stories on this excellent site, I've decided to try one of my own. I must say that writing fan fiction is as fun as reading it!

Anyway, down to business: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters, although I wouldn't mind owning Tommy Hanson. LOL.

Please Read and Review! Hope you enjoy my story. Rated T

Missing

**Chapter 1: The McQuaids**

Tom and Doug McQuaid walked through the hallways of Lincoln High School. As they made their way to class, students parted in the hallway to make room for the brothers to pass. Most of the guys in school didn't have the guts to mess with them. After all, little Tommy McQuaid had killed somebody…and the entire school knew about it. They wouldn't dare try to cross him. Besides, he never went anywhere without his gun, that was no secret.

As for the larger of the two, nobody dared mess with him either. He was tall, muscular and looked like he could take on an army by himself. Not to mention, he was quite protective of his younger brother.

As they rounded the corner, they stopped in front of their classroom. Doug threw open the door and they walked in together. "Hello!" they shouted in unison.

Everyone looked up from their seats at the loud disturbance. Most of them just quickly turned away, hoping not to make eye contact with the brothers. Everyone that is except for a tall well built blonde male sitting in the back row. He waved to the brothers and smiled as they made their way over to him. They took their seats on either side of him.

"What's up Cory?" Doug asked as he slapped the blonde a high five.

"You guys still up for some fun?" Cory asked.

Doug looked at Tom, who nodded back at him. "We're always up for some fun."

Tom leaned in closer to Cory so that no one else could hear their conversation. "You got the 2 kilos that we asked for?" Tom obnoxiously smacked the gum he was chewing.

Cory nodded. "Yeah, John is going to meet us in the alley behind Rocket Dog after school." He looked over at Doug. "You got the money?"

Doug have him a goofy grin and shrugged his shoulders. He patted his jacket and said, "Never leave home without it."

Cory nodded his approval. "Great. Meet us in the alley at 4:00 then."


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I still don't own Jump Street or the sexy Johnny Depp…. hmmmm

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Tom and Doug sat in the blue Mustang parked out in the school parking lot. They were discussing the deal that was about to go down. Tom pulled the bandana out of his hair and rubbed his hand through the soft brown locks. He let out a sigh and looked over at his partner.

"I'll be glad when this is all over… it's been a long three weeks chasing these guys around." Tom let out another sigh and rubbed his face.

Doug looked at his partner and could see how tired he looked. It had been a long three weeks and Doug was also glad this case was almost over, although he would miss being the McQuaid brothers. "Me too…I could use a break."

Tom let out one more sigh and then tied his bandana back into his hair.

"Oh, come on Tommy. It's not that bad." Doug smirked. "Besides, you know deep down that you like being a McQuaid." Doug laughed as Tom gave him a look of horror. Doug laughed and punched Tom in the arm.

Tom punched Doug back and smiled. "Yeah, yeah…whatever." Tom couldn't help but laugh. "Let's go get the bad guys, brother."

Tom and Doug looked at each other and gave the signature McQuaid Brother handshake. "Heh!" They yelled in unison.

Moments later, Tom pulled the Mustang into the parking lot of Rocket Dog. He and Doug got out and made their way back to the alley. To their surprise, John and Cory were already there, waiting for them.

John walked over to them. "Well, well…it's the McQuaid Brothers." He looked over at Cory who had joined them. "Cory here tells me that you are looking to get your hands on 2 kilos?"

Tom put his hands into his pockets and smirked, "That's right…is that too much for you to handle?"

Doug piped up and added, "Yeah, because we can always find someone who can handle that amount."

Cory looked over at John nervously. John just shrugged and let out a laugh. "Of course I can handle it." At this, he pulled out a small package from his pocket. "Do you have the money?"

Doug pulled out the bundle of money he had in his coat pocket. "As you requested…" He and John made the exchange. John put the money in his pocket and started to turn away. "Is there anything else I can do for you guys?" He looked over at Tom, then Doug and his smile faded as they pulled out their badges.

"Actually, you both can put your hands up against the wall…you're under arrest." Tom loved this part of the job.

"Shit, you're cops?" Cory asked. He turned and put his hands up against the wall.

John however wasn't quite as cooperative. He had put his hand into his coat pocket as soon as he saw the badges. He withdrew a gun and pointed it at Tom and Doug. "I've got other plans boys."


	3. Chapter 3

Nope, still don't own anything to do with Jump Street 

Chapter 3: Trouble

Doug and Tom looked at each other. "Why don't they just do as they're told? They always have to resist." Tom shook his head and pointed his gun at John. "Give it up John."

Tom's demand was met with a laugh. "Don't think so boys…I am going to walk out of here and you guys are just going to forget all about me." John began backing up, looking for an escape.

Tom shook his head once again. "Don't think so John. Either you give up now or we'll have to take you in forcefully." He emphasized his words by removing the safety on his gun. Unfortunately, John pointed his gun towards Tom and fired off a shot. Luckily, he was a bad shot and it just whizzed past his ear. Doug took the opportunity to tackle Tom to the ground and drag him behind a dumpster along the wall.

Doug quickly looked over his partner, "Are you hit?" Hanson nodded and peeked out from behind the dumpster. John was making his way around the corner of the building.

"Shit, he's getting away." Tom stood up and took off after him. "You take care of Cory."

Doug stood up and made his way over to Cory, who was crouched down against the wall with his head down and his arms covering his head. Doug grabbed his arms and yanked him to his feet. "Get up and put your hands behind your back." He continued reading Cory his rights and put the handcuffs on him. "Why do you idiots always have to run?"

Tom had his gun steadied in front of him and was making his way around the corner. He had lost site of John and was beginning to worry that he had gotten away. He quickly took a look around the corner and saw that it was safe to proceed. So, with his gun hand outstretched, he carefully rounded the corner. Tom took a few steps and then heard a faint noise behind him. Quickly he turned around only to receive a strong blow to his left temple. Stunned, he staggered forward and tried to focus on what had hit him. He was able to focus long enough to see John towering over him with his gun in hand. John reached out and grabbed Tom by the arm.  
"I told you that I was going to walk out of here and you aren't going to stop me." With that, he raised his hand and brought the gun down onto Tom's temple once again. Tom let out a cry and dropped to his knees. His vision swam in and out of focus and a sharp pain shot through his head. By the time his body hit the ground, John was already out of site. Tom didn't seem to notice though. All he could focus on was the immense pain in his head and that the world around him was becoming black…so black until it faded into nothingness.

Doug had finished reading Cory his rights and looked towards where Tom had taken off too. He was beginning to worry about his partner. He had heard what seemed to be a scuffle in the distance and decided he'd better check it out. He reached over and unlocked one of Cory's handcuffs and put it through a bar on the dumpster and then closed it around his wrist. "Don't move… I'll be back for you." He then took the safety off his gun and began to walk towards the corner of the alley. All seemed quiet now and he was really beginning to worry.

He reached the corner and paused. Still no sound. "Tom? You there?" When he was met with nothing but silence, he cautiously rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. There, lying face down on the pavement was his partner. Tom Hanson was lying deathly still. Doug took one last quick look around and saw no sign of John. He quickly made his way to his partner and leaned down.

"Tommy? Can you hear me? Are you hit?" Doug took a deep breath and turned his partner over. Once Tom was on his back, Doug noticed the huge gash on his temple. "Shit….Hanson, can you hear me? Come on buddy, answer me please." Doug cradled Tom's head in his lap while untying his bandana. He gently pressed it to Tom's head to try and control the bleeding. There was so much blood. Doug gently patted Tom's cheek and said, "Come on Tom, you need to wake up for me." However, his pleas were met with silence.

Doug looked around and wondered what he should do. He knew he needed to get help for Tom, but he didn't want to leave his friend alone with a head injury. Just then Doug noticed someone walking by the alleyway. "Hey, you…come here. I need your help."

A young woman cautiously walked up to the officers. She let out a gasp when she noticed Tom's injury. "What happened?"

Doug pulled out his badge and showed it to the woman. "I need you to go call and get an ambulance here right away. Tell them Officer Tom Hanson has a head injury and we need help right away." The woman quickly nodded and took off running for a phone.

As Doug watched her leave, Tom began to stir. Doug looked down and noticed Tom trying to open his eyes. "That's it Tommy, open your eyes. I'm here."

Tom was fighting trying to open his eyes. He heard a voice calling him, coaxing him from his slumber. He was finally able to open his eyes and he looked up into the face of a worried man looking back at him. "Wh..What happened?" He was able to ask.

Doug shot Tom a worried look. "You were hit…lay still, an ambulance will be here soon. You probably have a concussion."

Tom reached his hand up to feel a huge gash in his temple. The pain was almost unbearable. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to get the pain to fade.

"Come on Hanson, I need you to stay awake for me."

Suddenly, Tom was haunted by a scene that played out in his head. He saw a man raise a gun and smash it into his head. He opened his eyes and couldn't help but shiver out of fear.

"Hey, it's okay Tommy. Help is on the way." Doug became startled when he felt his partner shiver and the color drained from his face. "Hanson, hey man, are you okay?"

Tom pulled out of Doug's grasp. "G-Get away from me…I don't know you." He struggled, but was able to sit up. He was feeling very anxious at this point and just wanted to get away from this man. He struggled to his feet, grabbing his throbbing head as he stood up. "Leave me alone."

Doug couldn't believe what he was hearing. He took a step towards Hanson and put his arm out to steady his swaying partner. "Tom, it's me Doug."

Tom brushed his arm away and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know any Doug…and why do you keep calling me Hanson?" Tom put his hand against the wall to try and steady himself. The world was beginning to swirl in front of him and he was having a hard time staying conscious.

Doug tried once more to steady his partner, only to be pushed away. "Tom, what are you talking about? That's your name, Tom Hanson." Doug was beginning to worry about the sudden loss of recognition from his partner.

Tom tried once more to push Doug away. "N-no, my name is…Tom McQuaid." He put his hand to his head as the pain became unbearable. The world was spinning and he took a step towards the larger man. Suddenly he lost his battle with consciousness and fell forward.

Doug rushed up and caught his partner just before he hit the ground. He lowered him gently to the ground and let out a sigh. His partner was hurt more than he thought. His partner, Tom Hanson was missing and had been replaced with Tom McQuaid. As he began to wonder how Tom would get through this, he could hear the sirens in the background to signal that help was on it's way. What other surprises would be waiting for him after his partner regained consciousness? Would his best friend Tom Hanson be there when he woke up? Doug ran a hand over his eyes and took another worried glance down at his partner. "It's going to be fine Tommy. Help is on its way. Don't worry buddy, we'll get through this together." Doug could only hope that his friend would recognize him when he woke up.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Jump Street only in my dreams

Disclaimer: I own Jump Street only in my dreams.

By the way, I'm sending many thanks out to Ghostwriter for the wonderful suggestion of Tom's amnesia causing him to think he is Tom McQuaid…I wasn't quite sure where to go with this chapter, but after that suggestion, it got the creative juices flowing. Thanks again!

Chapter 4: Tommy McQuaid

Doug sat in the waiting room at County General anxiously waiting for any news about his partner. Tom hadn't regained consciousness in the ambulance on the ride over and Doug was still worried about the reaction he had gotten from Hanson in the alley. Why didn't he recognize Doug and why the hell did he call himself Tom McQuaid?

Doug stood up and began pacing the hallway, not being able to patiently wait for a doctor to tell him how his friend was. It had been over an hour since they had arrived at the hospital and he was getting antsy.

"Doug how is he?" A female voice called out.

Doug turned and saw Judy, Ioki and Captain Fuller walking towards him. Judy looked as worried as Doug felt. "I haven't heard anything yet Jude." Doug followed them over to the seating area and sat down with his friends.

Captain Fuller took one look at Doug and knew that something was really wrong. He put his hand on the officer's shoulder and asked, "Penhall…what happened?"

Doug kept looking at the floor while he answered, "He didn't even know who I was Captain. He was scared of me and even tried pushing me away."

Ioki spoke up, "What do you mean he didn't know you? What exactly happened out there?"

Doug sighed and brushed a hand through his hair. "John must have hit him with something…he had a huge gash on his head. He was unconscious when I found him, but he woke up after and he didn't recognize me. He seemed really scared and told me to stay away from him."

Fuller thought about what Doug said. "Amnesia? Could explain why he didn't know you."

Just as Doug was about to say something, the emergency room doors swung open and a doctor came out. "Is there someone here with a Thomas Hanson?"

The Jump Street team stood and walked over to the doctor. Doug spoke up before anyone else had a chance. "How is he doctor?"

The doctor sighed and nodded his head. "I'm Doctor Shepherd. I'm afraid that I have bad news and good news." He noticed the looks of dread on the faces of the officers standing before him. "The good news is that Thomas will be fine. He has a concussion and took several stitches to his head."

"And the bad news?" Doug was getting impatient.

"I'm afraid that Thomas is suffering from amnesia from the blow to his head. He believes that he is a…. Tom McQuaid?" The doctor looked at Captain Fuller for an explanation.

Captain Fuller shrugged and said, "Tom McQuaid is an alias that he uses while undercover. He's a police officer at Jump Street Chapel." He looked at the doctor and continued, "Is he going to get his memory back?"

Dr. Shepherd looked at the officers with sincere regret. "It's hard to say. Tom received a severe blow to his head and he's got quite a bit of swelling on his brain, which is probably causing the amnesia. We're going to just have to wait and see what happens once the swelling goes down. It could days or even months to get his memory back, if he gets it back at all."

Doug couldn't believe what he was hearing. Judy came up beside him and put her arm around him. "I can't believe this is happening." She said.

"Can we see him?" Doug asked.

Doctor Shepherd nodded, "Sure, follow me. But don't be surprised is he is not the Tom that you're used to. He's going through a lot of emotions right now…Fear, anger, confusion and it's going to get worse before it gets better."

Doug, Judy, Ioki and Captain Fuller followed the doctor to Tom's room. He stopped outside and turned to the officers. "Just don't take anything he says to you too personal. He's really confused right now and is just trying to protect himself." The officers nodded and then entered into Hanson's room.

As they entered, Dr. Shepherd walked up to Tom and said, "Tom, you have some visitors. You're friends are here to see you. Is that okay?"

Tom looked up from his bed and noticed the group standing before him. There was a pretty, tall black woman, an older black gentleman, an oriental man and the larger man that was with him out in the alley. For some reason, they all seemed familiar, but he couldn't tell why. "Who are you guys?"

Judy ran up to Tom and took his hand. "Come on Hanson, you know who we are." She sat down on the bed next to him and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

Tom looked at her and said, "Sorry babe, but I have no idea who you are. But…" he cupped Judy's face in his hand and said, "I wouldn't mind getting to know you." Judy pulled out of Tom's grasp and let out a cry.

"Hanson, it's me, Judy… remember? We work together."

Tom just smirked at her. "Why do you keep calling me Hanson? My name is McQuaid, Tommy McQuaid." He thought about what she said. "How do we work together?"

Doug stepped up to Tom's bed. He hoped that Tom would at least recognize his best friend and partner for the last 4 years. "We're cops Tom… undercover officers at Jump Street? Do you remember that? You and I are partners. You're name is Tom Hanson. The McQuaid Brothers are just an alias that we use."

Tom thought about this for a moment…him, an undercover police officer? He let out a laugh and looked up at Doug. "Yeah…sure. I'm an undercover police officer. That's hilarious." Tom let out another laugh. He looked up at Fuller and asked, "And who would you be?"

"I'm your captain Tom…Captain Fuller." Adam looked down at his youngest officer and hoped for some kind of recognition. To his dismay however, he didn't see any.

Tom sat up in his bed and looked at the four people standing around his bed. "Listen guys, I don't know what kind of joke you guys are pulling here, but I don't think it's funny. My name is Tom McQuaid and I am 18 years old. I am definitely not a police officer and I DEFINETLY do not know you guys." Tom rubbed his hand across his head. The pain was starting to come back with a vengeance. "Now I would like you all to leave and just leave me alone."

Doug reached out to touch Tom's shoulder only to have his hand smacked away. "Don't touch me… just get out of here!" Hanson yelled. "Go away and leave me alone. I don't know you and I don't want you around me." His head was really starting to pound now. "GET OUT!"

Doug looked at Tom and couldn't hold back the tears anymore. The fact that his best friend didn't know him killed him. He felt as though a piece of his heart had been torn out. He was about to say something to Tom when he was stopped by a push from his best friend.

"Didn't you hear me? All of you get out and leave me alone!" Tom was getting furious now. "Get the fuck out of here and don't come back!"

Fuller took hold of Doug's arm and led the officers out of Tom's room. "Let's go guys."

Doug took one last look back at his best friend as the door closed behind him. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Tom Hanson was gone, missing. He had been replaced with his alter ego, Tom McQuaid. Doug wondered if he'd ever see his best friend again.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

I only wished I owned 21 Jump Street

I only wished I owned 21 Jump Street

**Chapter 5: Memories **

Doug Penhall followed his fellow officers back out into the waiting room. He took a seat and quickly wiped away the last few tears that fell upon his cheek. Judy sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe he didn't recognize us." Judy looked up at Captain Fuller. "What are we going to do Captain? He was so angry and rude with us."

Captain Fuller put a hand on Judy's shoulder and let out a sigh. He honestly didn't know what they could do right now for Hanson. "We just have to be there for him Judy and hope and pray that he regains his memory."

Harry spoke up, "Well, he's definitely got the McQuaid thing down…I just can't believe that he chose that person to become."

Doug finally looked up and everyone could see the pain in his eyes. He looked as if he had lost his best friend. Actually, in a way he felt like he had lost his best friend. The caring, hard working, funny guy that was Tom Hanson. Tom Hanson had been replaced with a rough, uncaring, rude and smart-assed Tommy McQuaid. Under other circumstances, Doug would have possibly thought this was funny. After all, he did enjoy being the McQuaid brothers while undercover. He and Tommy always had fun with their alter egos. But after realizing that the Tom Hanson he knew was no longer in that body in the hospital room, Doug didn't find the situation funny at all. All he felt was sadness and a nagging fear that his best friend was gone…only to be replaced by Tommy McQuaid.

Doug stood up and glared at the others. "I don't find that so funny Harry. Don't you care that our friend is in there in that hospital room and he doesn't know who the hell he is?"

Harry put a hand on Doug's arm. "Of course I don't think this is funny Doug. Tom is my friend too and I'm scared to death that he isn't going to remember who he is. We all want him to remember, okay?"

Doug nodded and mumbled, "Yeah, sorry. I just hate seeing him in there like this." He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "What are we going to do about him Captain?"

"We're just going to have to keep an eye on him…make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Hopefully being around us will help jog his memory." Fuller stood and continued, " I think we should all go home right now though and get some rest. Something tells me that we're going to need it."

Judy and Harry stood up and turned to leave. "Aren't you coming Doug?"

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay here with Tom. I'll let you know if anything changes." He looked at Fuller, who sent him a questioning look. "You can't change my mind Captain. I'm staying."

Fuller just nodded and said, "Okay, I know I can't change your mind. Let us know if anything changes." With that he and the others said their goodbyes and turned to leave.

Doug walked back to Tom's room and peeked inside. He noticed his friend had fallen asleep so he snuck inside his room and sat down in the chair beside his bed. Tom seemed to be sleeping peacefully, so Doug carefully took his hand and leaned in to whisper, "Come back to us Tom. We… I need my best friend back." With that Doug sat back in the chair and before long his eyes slipped shut and he fell fast asleep.

His peaceful sleep didn't last long however as he was awakened by a loud scream and a thump. Doug sat up quickly in his chair and discovered that Tom was now on the floor, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and he was screaming "No… stay away, stay away!"

Doug knelt down beside the frightened young man and put a hand on his arm. "Tommy…. hey man, open your eyes. It's all right; it's just you and me here. You're safe."

After hearing the voice, Tom slowly opened his eyes. He found himself looking into the face of the man from before… Doug? Yes, Doug that was his name. "What the hell are you doing in my room again?"

Doug was caught off guard by the harshness of Tom's words, but still held his ground. "You were screaming in your sleep… did you remember something?"

Tom stood up and got back into his bed. He had remembered something in his dreams, but he couldn't understand them. They were more like quick flashes than an actual memory. He remembered seeing himself holding a gun and pointing it at a tall, dark haired man. Then his memory switched to someone coming up behind him and hitting him in the head. Tom shivered at the memory that must have landed him in the hospital.

"Tom, hey man… did you remember something?" Doug was getting worried about the confused look slowly making its way across Tom's face.

"Yeah…Well, no." Tom ran his hand through his hair and brushed it out of his face. "I just keep seeing all these flashes… like parts of a memory."

Doug couldn't hide his disappointment. He was hoping that his friend had regained his memory and the good old Tom Hanson was back. However, by the look that he was getting from the man on the hospital bed, he knew that hadn't happened.

"Oh, okay then… why don't you just lay down and go back to sleep then." Doug sat down in the chair beside the bed again. "I'll just stay here with you tonight."

Tom looked at Doug and could feel himself getting angry. "Why can't you take no for an answer? I don't know you and I don't want you here."

Doug had had enough. He was sick of his friend trying to push him away and he wasn't going to take it anymore. "No… I'm not going anywhere. You are my best friend and my partner." He stood up and walked over to the bed. "You can yell at me and tell me to fuck off all you want, but I'm not going anywhere, do you understand that?"

Tom looked at Doug with disbelief. He didn't think that anyone would ever stand up to him. He was a McQuaid after all and nobody ever stood up to a McQuaid! Just then, Tom saw another memory flash. He saw himself and Doug standing in a church and they were doing some kind of handshake…

Doug watched as Tom's expression once again became confused and noticed that Tom looked down at his hands. He was startled when Tom looked up at him, grinned and yelled "Heh!"

"Y-You remember?" Doug wondered exactly what was going on in Tom's mind at that moment. Did he really remember? Was the old Tom Hanson back?

_TBC… sorry, I know I know… but we need a few cliffhangers now and then! _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I do know you

**Chapter 6: Brothers**

Doug rushed up to the bed and stood next to Tom, anxiously waiting to hear what he had to say next. "Tom, do you remember?"

Tom pushed himself out of bed and gave Doug a huge hug. He pulled back and shot Doug another goofy grin. He punched him in the arm and said, "Of course I remember."

Doug felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. He had his friend back… good old Tommy Hanson was back. No more amnesia, no more Tom McQuaid yelling at him to get lost or leave him alone… or so he thought.

Tom sat back down on his bed and looked up at Doug. "You're my brother, Doug… Doug McQuaid." He was still smirking at Doug as he sat back down in his chair.

Doug sighed. He had let his hopes up that his partner was back to himself. Now, here he was watching the man in front of him with that stupid smirk on his face, thinking that he was his brother. Tom Hanson thought that they were the McQuaid brothers. He let out another sigh and wondered what he was going to say next. He didn't have to wonder too long though as Tom was the first to speak.

"So bro, when do I get to go home? I want to get out of here and get some real food. This food here tastes like shit."

Yep, he was definitely acting like Tommy McQuaid. "Uh, Tommy… how about I go talk to the doctor to find out when you can go home, ok?" Doug stood up and walked out to the nurse's station. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Well, at least Tom wasn't yelling at him to get lost anymore. Maybe this was a step in the right direction. He could play Doug McQuaid for a while if it would help Tom, right? Of course he could. Doug walked up and asked the nurse if she could page Dr. Shepherd for him.

A few minutes later Dr. Shepherd walked up to the nurse's station. "What's wrong Officer Penhall? Did something happen with Tom?"

Doug cleared his throat and shot the doctor a nervous glance. "Uh, yeah… he's been remembering a few things."

"Ok, that's good."

Doug nodded, "Not completely. He's remembered us as the McQuaid brothers." The doctor shot him a confused look and Doug continued, "Our covers… he and I are brothers. He thinks that I'm his brother."

"Ah, I see. Well, I still think that this is a good sign. Let's go and I'll check him over." Doug followed Dr. Shepherd back to Tom's room. Tom was still sitting up in his bed, obviously waiting for Doug to return.

Tom sent Doug another grin. "Hey Doc… when can I get out of this joint?"

Dr. Shepherd walked up to Tom and took out his penlight. "Let me take a look at your first and then we can work out the details, okay?" He shined the small light into each of Tom's eyes. Next he checked out the stitches on Tom's head. "How is your head?"

Tom laughed. "Still there doc. So when can I get out of here?"

Dr. Shepherd shook his head and replied; "I would like to keep you here for a couple of days for observation Tom. You've had quite a severe blow to your head and we just want to make sure that there aren't any complications."

Tom was not happy with this information. "Come on Dr. Shepherd. I can go home with my brother and he'll keep an eye on me, won't you Doug?" Tom looked over at Doug with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, I can keep an eye on him at home Dr. Shepherd." Doug thought about this for a moment. Maybe if he could get Tom in some familiar surroundings he'd remember whom he was. "Can I see you outside for a second?"

Doug and the doctor slipped out of the hospital room. "Dr. Shepherd, I think it would be good for Tom to be at home in his own surroundings… maybe it will help jog his memory."

Dr. Shepherd thought about this for a moment. "It' against my better judgment, but if you can be with him 24/7, then I'll sign his release papers." Doug nodded and shook the doctors hands. "Of course, I won't let him out of my sight."

Dr. Shepherd went off to fill out Tom's release forms. Doug opened the door and went back into Tom's room. Tom was already up and getting dressed. He began to sway a bit on his feet and Doug rushed over and put his arm around him for support. "Slow down there Tom… why are you out of bed?"

Tom pushed Doug's hand away and tied his flannel shirt around his waist. "I'm fine. I just want to go home. What did Dr. Shepherd say?"

"He's signing your release papers now. You can go home tonight, as long as I keep an eye on you."

Tom grinned at this information. "Great, I can't wait to get out of this hell hole!"

Dr. Shepherd came by minutes later and gave Tom a prescription for some painkillers and his release papers. "Just make sure you take it easy Tom. No stress and no over-exerting yourself, do you understand?"

"Don't worry doc. My big brother here will keep a good eye on me." He slapped Doug on the back. "Promise."

Later that evening, Doug pulled the Mustang into a parking spot in front of Tom's apartment. He helped Tom out of the car, with some resistance, and then locked the car doors. He led them upstairs to Tom's apartment and unlocked the door. Tom followed Doug into the apartment and stopped once he entered the living room. It seemed familiar to him, but something felt off.

"You okay Tom?" Doug had noticed that Tom was staring into the living room with a confused look on his face as if he was remembering something. "Did you remember something?"

Tom went over and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "Nah, nothing. Hey, how about a beer? And a pizza?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll call and order one…but I don't know if beer is such a good idea while you're on those painkillers." Doug went over to the phone and dialed the pizza parlor.

After dinner, Doug decided he needed to go to his apartment and get a few of his things for the next couple of days. "Hey Tommy, will you be okay if I go out for a bit to get a few things?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead. I'll just be watching some TV."

Doug grabbed his keys and said, "Okay, I'll only be about half an hour or so."

Tom didn't even look up from the TV. "Yeah, ok. See you then."

Doug had been gone about 10 minutes when Tom began to feel bored. He turned off the TV and left his apartment. He walked down the street and shivered slightly as the wind whipped through his hair. _I could really use a hit right now_ he thought to himself. He continued walking down the street when he noticed a bar that for some reason felt really familiar. Curious, he crossed the street and entered the bar.

It was a run down place, with a cheap atmosphere that smelled of cigarette smoke and booze. Tom noticed a couple of guys in the back exchanging a small packet of powder. He slowly made his way to the back of the bar and walked up to the guys.

"Hey fellas. You wouldn't happen to know where I could score do you?" The two men looked up from their seats. One of them motioned for Tom to sit down. He pulled out a small package and showed it to Tom.

"This is your lucky day friend. I just so happen to have some of the best powder around." He sent Tom a smile and added, "I think we can work out a deal." Tom handed him a couple of bills and took the package of powder and put it in his pocket. "Thanks fellas." With that he left the bar and headed back to his apartment.

Once inside Tom checked to see if his brother was back yet. He wasn't so he decided that he'd just save some powder for him. Tom searched around until he found something he could use to snort the powder. He sat down on the couch and with one quick swipe of his hand, brushed the contents of the coffee table onto the floor. He placed three lines of the powder onto the mirror he'd found and quickly snorted the first line. He sat back and let the sensation take over him. He had the powder up near his nose when the door to his apartment opened and he heard, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"


	7. Chapter 7

Still don't own anything to do with Jump Street unfortunately

Still don't own anything to do with Jump Street unfortunately.

**Chapter 7: Trouble at the Bar**

Doug unlocked Tom's door and stepped inside his apartment. He set his duffle bag down that he had packed from his apartment. He could hear the television on in the living room and began to make his way into the room to find Tom. What he saw before him shocked him beyond belief. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Tom put down the small mirror covered in powder and turned to his brother. "Don't worry, even though I started without out you, I saved you some. Come on, come and join me." Doug walked over to where Tom was sitting on the couch. Doug reached over and knocked the mirror out of his hand and watched as the remaining powder flew all over the place. "What the fuck did you do that for? That cost me 40!"

Doug's temper flared as he grabbed a hold of Tom's shirt and dragged him up off the couch. He brought his face up to Tom's and could tell by the way his pupils were slightly dilated that Tom was already on a high. "Like I said, what the hell are you doing?"

Tom struggled to get out of Doug's grasp and was finally able to get himself free. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having a little fun." He glared back at Doug and added, "Well, I _was _having fun until you did that!" Tom sat back down and began to look around to see if there were any drugs that he could salvage. "Damn it!" He swore under his breath, as he couldn't find a trace of the powder.

Doug couldn't believe his eyes. His best friend, his partner was snorting cocaine? Did he really have every characteristic of his alter ego Tom McQuaid? Doug shook his head, not wanting to think about what other things Tom was now capable of. "Come on Tommy, let's get out of here and go for a walk." He grabbed a hold of Tom's arm and tried to pull him up off the couch. At first Tom resisted, but then he had an idea.

"Ok, let's go to the bar down the street. I could really use a beer right now." He stood up and tied his signature white bandana around head. He slipped into his faded denim jacket and looked towards Doug. "You coming?"

Doug sighed and followed his friend to the door. He didn't really want to go out, but figured that Tom was going to go out with or without him and it was probably better if he went to keep an eye on him. Who knew what kind of trouble Tom McQuaid could get into out in the public. "Ok Tom, but just a drink, got that?"

Tom looked back at Doug and smirked, "Of course," he said. "You know me…" Once again Doug sighed. _Yeah, that's the problem. I do know how you are when you are acting the part of a McQuaid. Trouble was their middle name right? _

Doug stepped out into the hallway and waited for Tom. "Hang on a sec, bro…I forgot something." Tom ducked back into the apartment and went back to his bedroom. Once inside his room, he paused for a moment as another memory flash hit him. He could see himself holding a badge of some sort and a gun. He had placed them in the drawer of his nightstand next to his bed. Then, as quickly as the flash began, it was gone. Tom shook his head as if to erase the memory and walked over to his nightstand. Curious, he pulled open the drawer. "Well, well… look what I have here." He picked up the gun and looked it over carefully. He opened the chamber and to his delight found it loaded. "Not bad… looks like I have very good taste." He laughed and said, "I wonder if this is the gun I used to kill that guy?" He closed the chamber and carefully slipped it under his belt in the back of his jeans. He closed the drawer and went back out to meet Doug, who was standing in the hallway.

Doug looked at Tom and realized just how much he was in the role of Tom McQuaid. If he didn't know any better, Doug would have thought that they were on assignment and were about to go undercover. _If only this were all that we were doing, he thought. I swear if Tom gets his memory back, I will gladly retire the McQuaid brothers. This is just all to weird for me._

Tom's voice brought Doug back to the present. "Come on, let's go. I need to find some action." Reluctantly, Doug followed Tom out of the apartment building and down the street.

They had walked for a couple of blocks when they came to a flashing neon sign stating **The Tap Room.** Tom grabbed onto Doug's arm and pulled him into the noisy bar. As Doug took in his surroundings, he began to feel very uneasy. The bar was filled with quite a few rough looking characters sitting around in the dimly lit room. There was a jukebox in the back corner belting out a loud AC/DC song. Doug could see a few young looking males crowded around a table in the back. One of them seemed to be looking around nervously, as if he were doing something that he shouldn't be. Doug looked at Tom and asked, "Are you sure you want to get a drink here? I'm sure we could find somewhere else… somewhere that's not so…" He was cut off however by Tom dragging him over to the bar.

A tall dark haired gentleman came up to them and asked, "What can I get you fellas?"

"A couple of beers." Tom answered. The bartender grabbed two bottles and sat them down in front of the officers. Tom handed him a few bills and then took a long swig of his beer. "Now this is more like it, eh Doug?"

Doug took his beer and took a drink. "Yeah, sure Tom." He was still checking out the place when Tom stood up and walked to the back of the room. He pulled up a seat next the young men sitting by the jukebox. He leaned in and nodded at the blonde guy wearing a black leather jacket. "So, what's the action like around here fellas?"

The blonde looked Tom over and was trying to figure out if he liked him or not. "What's it to you?" He asked.

Tom held out his hand to the blonde and said, "The name is Tommy… Tommy McQuaid." The blonde shook his hand and answered, "Craig Thompson." Tom took another drink of his beer and sent a smile to Craig. "You fellas wouldn't happen to know where I could buy myself some fun would you?"

Craig leaned in closer and smiled, "It's your lucky day Tommy. I just happen to have something here that I think you'd like." Craig pulled out a small package and showed it to Tom. "But it will cost you 60."

Tom looked at the package and could feel himself needing the contents so badly that he could almost taste it. "Deal." He pulled out some cash and handed it to Craig, but was suddenly grabbed by the arm. He looked up only to find himself staring into the very angry eyes of Doug McQuaid.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Doug yanked Tom up out of his seat and spun him around to face him. "I thought we were just coming here to have a beer, remember?" Doug was really starting to get tired of the Tom McQuaid routine.

Tom freed himself from his brother's grasp and held up the package. "Don't worry, I got enough for both of us." To his surprise however, Doug grabbed the package stuffed it into his pocket. Then he walked around and pulled Craig up to his feet. He pulled out his badge and showed it to the guys at the table. "I'm afraid you're under arrest. Put your hands behind your back." Doug pulled out his handcuffs and was getting ready to slap them on Craig when Tom grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're doing? You're not a cop… you're Doug McQuaid." Tom couldn't believe that Doug thought he could actually get away with this. Then before he could stop it, another memory flash hit him. _We're cops Tom. You and I are partners._ Tom remembered when Doug had told him that in the hospital. Then came another flash of him and Doug placing handcuffs on two guys and reading them their rights. _What is going on here? I'm not a police officer. I am Tommy McQuaid._ Tom shook his head trying to get rid of the confusing memory flashes. As he was doing this, Doug looked over at him and asked, "Tom, hey Tom are you okay?"

This was all Craig needed. He quickly threw a punch into Doug's face and then another one into his stomach. Doug doubled over, the breath knocked out of him. Craig began making his way to the back door trying to escape. Tom looked over at Doug quickly and then took off after Craig.

Doug was still trying to catch his breath when he saw Tom head out the door after Craig. After being able to take a deep breath, he headed out the back door to catch up with his partner before he got himself into any more trouble. When he made it outside, he could see Tom chasing Craig down the street towards the park. Doug took out his gun and quickly took off after them, hoping that Tom wouldn't do anything stupid.

Tom chased Craig into the park and followed him over to the soccer fields. He yelled at Craig to stop, but Craig just kept running. Before Tom knew what was happening, he saw another memory flash where he was chasing a tall guy into an alley. He could see himself pointing a gun at the man and telling him to give up and turn himself in. _Why do I keep seeing these images of me holding a gun and a badge and trying to put handcuffs on these guys? I'm Tom McQuaid…Tom McQuaid… Tommy McQuaid._ Just as Tom was finishing that thought, someone jumped him from behind, slamming him into the ground.

With the wind knocked out of him momentarily, Tom couldn't fight back as he was roughly turned onto his back. "Who the hell are you? Are you an undercover cop trying to set me up?" It was Craig and he was pissed. "Answer me damn it." But Tom was still trying to catch his breath and couldn't answer him. This angered Craig even more and he sent a fist into Tom's face. "Answer me!" He yelled at Tom.

Tom was finally able to catch his breath and shouted back at Craig, "No… I'm not a cop." This was met by Craig's fist punching him in the stomach. Tom doubled over in pain and let out a cough. Before he could defend himself, Craig sent a kick into his side, forcing him to the ground. "Liar. You're a fucking pig… a useless cop." With that he sent another forceful kick into his side. Tom felt something crack with the next blow to his side. He was fighting to stay conscious now and was having a difficult time drawing a breath.

Craig saw something in the distance and lost his focus on Tom for a split second. Tom was able to take advantage of this moment and pulled the gun that he had tucked into his belt. He struggled to get to his hands and knees and then brought the gun up to point it at his attacker. "Make one more move and I'll blow your freaking head off." Craig turned his attention back to Tom and noticed the gun.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Craig smirked. "I don't think you have the guts to use that Tom McQuaid." Tom steadied the gun and pointed it straight at Craig's head. "Try me." He said. He was still having hard time breathing and could feel at least one broken rib jabbing his side. He forced himself to stand and saw a familiar figure rushing towards them.

Doug raced to get to Tom and Craig and as he got closer, he could see that his partner was in rough shape. He seemed to be forcing himself to stand upright and had his gun trained on Craig. _Where the hell did he get the gun?_ Doug wondered as he ran faster to help his friend.

Tom gathered as much strength as he could and yelled, "Doug, over here. I got him." Tom had made the mistake of turning his attention to Doug instead of his attacker. Craig took the opportunity to send a kick towards Tom, knocking the gun out of his hands. Craig dived for it at the same time as Tom. Unfortunately Tom made it there first, which infuriated Craig. He tackled the injured man and sent blow after blow to Tom's head and midsection. Tom tried the best he could to block the blows but was unsuccessful. Craig sent one last vicious kick to Tom's already aching ribs and was then able to grab the gun. He grabbed a hold of Tom's hair, yanking his head back. "Make another move and I'll blow your fucking head off." To emphasize his point, he jammed the gun under Tom's chin. "Hold still, pig." Tom was in such pain at this point that he had no choice but to obey the demand. He was finding it harder and harder to breathe and was fighting back the darkness that threatened to take him.

Doug watched in horror as Craig landed blow after blow to his wounded friend. He pushed himself harder to close the distance between them.

Craig pulled Tom up to his knees by his hair, which made the injured man scream out in pain. He trained the gun under his chin and said, "Stay right there cop. If you come any closer, I'll kill him." Doug stopped in his tracks, unsure of what to do at the moment.

He pointed his gun at Craig and noticed the pain in Tom's eyes. "Don't do anything stupid Craig. Put the gun down and we can work this out." Tom let out a moan of pain and looked up at Doug, his eyes pleading. "It's okay Tom. I'm going to get you out of here."

"H…Hurts Doug." Tom struggled for a breath. "Can't breathe." Doug noticed Tom's body sag in Craig's grip. He was obviously losing his battle to stay conscious.

"Shut up Tom." Craig yanked his hair back, "Or I'll shut you up now." Tom however didn't hear him and tried to speak again. "Sh..Shoot him Doug. Please…" He struggled to stay on his knees and pleaded, "Help me." Tom's outburst angered Craig and he moved the gun from under his chin and brought it down hard onto the back of Tom's head. Tom let out a groan of pain and fell unconscious to the ground.

"You son of a bitch." Doug took a step towards Craig, who in turn pointed the gun at Doug. "Put the gun down Craig or I swear I will shoot you right now." Doug took a quick glance at his injured friend and noticed that he was out cold. He wasn't moving and that worried Doug. "Put it down NOW Craig, I'm warning you."

"Isn't that funny… you're warning me." Craig laughed and stared Doug in the eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I also have a gun." Doug watched as he sent a vicious kick into the side of his unconscious friend. "I'm not afraid to use it on poor Tommy here either, so why don't you drop your gun." With that he bent down and pointed the gun to Tom's head. "Now or I'll put a bullet in his head."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Help is on the Way Chapter 8: Help is on the Way

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I was really nervous about posting my first fan fic, but with all of you wonderful readers out there, I may have found a new hobby!**

Doug took one last desperate look around and realized that he didn't have any other choice but to put the gun down. Tom's life and possibly his own depended on it. So, with a feeling of defeat nagging at him, he tossed the gun over to Craig, where it landed by his feet. Doug hated the helpless feeling that began to take over him. _How was he going to get Tom and himself out of this one?_

Tom could hear voices ring through his pounding head. They sounded familiar and he fought his way back to the world of consciousness. His head hurt like hell, but he knew somehow that he needed to stay awake… he needed to stay awake and help someone, but who? Then it dawned on him who the voices belonged to: Doug and Craig. Tom needed to help Doug. He could feel the presence of someone kneeling down beside him and that's when he felt the cold hard steel of the gun pressed against his head. He heard the angry voice of Craig, "…why don't you put your gun down or I'll put a bullet in his head." Tom kept his eyes closed and took a moment to gather his strength. He heard something hit the ground near his feet. He knew that Doug was in trouble and needed his help, so at that moment he let out a vicious kick and caught Craig off guard, knocking the gun out of his hand and away from his head.

"What the…?" The sudden movement from the man whom he thought was unconscious surprised Craig. He tried to reach for the gun but was once again caught off guard as Tom landed a punch to his face this time. Craig sank to the ground, clutching his now bleeding nose.

Doug was also caught off guard by the sudden movement from his partner and watched as Tom landed one more blow to Craig's face which sent him head first, out cold, to the ground below him. This took the remaining strength that Tom had and he began to sway as the world around him became dark and foggy. Doug rushed over to him just as all the color drained from Tom's face and he sank into Doug's arms. "It's okay buddy, I've got you Tom." Doug carefully lowered Tom's body to the ground. He was already unconscious, so Doug took off his jacket and placed it under his head. He then walked over and slapped the handcuffs onto Craig. He picked up the guns and stuck them into his belt. Then he sank back down onto the ground beside Tom's body and cradled his head into his lap. "Tommy, can you hear me? Come on, open your eyes." Doug gently brushed his bangs out of his face and noticed all the bruises starting to form on his face. His stitches from his previous beating had been torn open and blood was seeping through. Doug took his jacket from the ground and placed it over Tom, trying to keep him warm. "Tom, wake up man."

Doug looked down and noticed a pair of soft brown eyes looking back at him. "D-Doug…" Tommy whispered. "Hurts… to … breathe." He was barely able to force out. Suddenly he grabbed Doug's arm and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to stop the pain that was raging in his chest.

Doug held onto Tom as gently as he could and said, "Hang on Tommy. It's going to be alright, do you hear me?" He couldn't stand to see his friend in so much pain. "Try to take small breaths, that's it… breathe with me Tommy." Doug could tell that Tom was fighting back tears as he looked up at Doug with pleading eyes. "Help… me… please." Doug held onto Tom's hand as he was overcome with a coughing fit. He put his arm around Tom and helped prop him up a bit so that it was easier to breathe. Soon his coughing stopped, but Doug noticed a small trickle of blood escaping from the side of his mouth. _Shit, he thought. He's probably got a few broken ribs and a punctured lung._ Doug looked around for some help and said, "You've got to hang on Tom… I'll get you out of here, I promise."

Tom shifted slightly in Doug's arms and managed a weak, "Okay." Then he lost his battle with consciousness and slipped into the world of darkness once more. Doug shook him slightly and said with a panic in his voice, "No… Stay awake Tom" He tapped Tom lightly on the cheek, "Hanson, wake up. Open your eyes man."

Tom was fighting the darkness with all he had. He could hear Doug's voice calling him back to the world of the living. He slowly fought his way back and looked up at Doug. He wanted to say something, but could only manage a whisper, "Doug."

Doug saw Tom looking back at him and said, "That's it Tom. Stay with me man." He saw Tom's lips move but couldn't make out what he was trying to tell him. "Hey, shh. Just lie still and try not to talk." But Tom seemed to be insistent on telling him something so he leaned down and waited for Tom to try again.

Tom struggled for a breath and tried to speak again, "I know…" Once again the coughing started and Doug held him until it subsided. Tom could feel himself weakening and didn't know how much longer he could stay awake. He tried to take a breath again and said in a whisper, "Tom… Hanson."

Doug looked at him puzzled. Did he hear Tom correctly? Did he just say that he was Tom Hanson? "Tom, what did you say?" He waited anxiously for those words that he'd hope had indeed heard.

Tom held on tightly to Doug's arm and fought to remain awake. "I'm Tom…Hanson." Doug did hear him the first time. Tom had his memory back. His best friend and partner, Tom Hanson was back. "Yes, that's right. You're Tommy Hanson." He leaned in and gave his friend a gentle hug. "Good to have you back partner." Tom managed a weak smile. In the distance he could hear sirens. They seemed to be getting closer.

Doug heard them too and figured that someone must have called the police after the fight broke out in the park. _Thank God, he thought. Tom remembers who he is and help is on the way._ "Do you hear that Tom? Help is coming. We're going to get you to a hospital real soon buddy. Just hang on, ok?" When Doug didn't get a response, he looked down and found his friend had lost his battle with consciousness once again. "Hang on Tommy."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Welcome Back Tommy Chapter 9: Welcome Back Tommy

Doug sat in the waiting room once again at County General Hospital. He was worried about Tom's condition because he was having such a hard time breathing in the park. He knew that he also had some internal injuries as well. But one good thing was that he had his memory back. Tom Hanson was back and he couldn't lose him now.

Doug was interrupted from his thoughts when someone put their hand on his shoulder. "How's he doing Penhall?" Judy sat down beside him and handed him a cup of coffee. "Thought you could use this."

Doug took the steaming cup and took a sip. "Thanks Jude." Fuller and Ioki also took a seat near the exhausted officer. "He didn't look so good. I think he had a few broken ribs and he was coughing up blood." Doug sighed and took another sip of his coffee. "We were in a bar and he was trying to buy coke from this guy named Craig." Doug shrugged as the other officers looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces. "He thought he was Tom McQuaid and needed a fix. Anyway, I tried to arrest this Craig fellow and he put up a fight and took off. Tom took off after him and they ended up in the park."

Fuller looked at Doug and could see the pain cross his features. "What else happened Doug?"

Doug sat his coffee down onto the table in front of him. "Craig started punching and kicking Tommy and then he held a gun to his head and threatened to kill him if I didn't let him go." Judy let out a small gasp as Doug continued. "Then he hit him over the head with the gun. Tom blacked out and I tried to get Craig to give himself up. Tom woke up long enough to knock him out. I don't know where he got the strength, but he gave him quite a whooping." Doug let a small smile pass his lips at this thought.

Ioki noticed the smile that played on Doug's face. He could just picture the younger officer gathering enough strength to kick Craig's ass. "How was he when he came in here?"

Doug's smile quickly faded. "He was having a hard time breathing and then he lost consciousness and never woke back up on the ride over in the ambulance." Doug remembered something else he had to tell his friends. "By the way, he remembers who he is."

Fuller, Judy and Ioki looked at him. "What? He got his memory back? He knows that he's Tom Hanson, not Tommy McQuaid?" Doug nodded and smiled at the thought. "How did he get his memory back?" Judy asked.

Doug shrugged, "I don't know… maybe the blow to his head?"

Just then the doctor came through the emergency room doors. It was Doctor Shepherd, who had seen Tom just the other night. "Hi, would you all follow me please? We can go over here and talk where it's a bit more private." The officers followed him over to the other end of the waiting room.

Doug spoke up first. "How is he Doctor Shepherd?"

Doctor Shepherd sat his charts down and looked at the officers. "Well, he just came out of surgery. He had 3 broken ribs and a punctured lung. He also had a ruptured spleen that we had to remove. He suffered some internal bleeding as well."

The Jump Street officers sat in silence as they listened to the list of Tom's injuries. "He's going to be okay though, right Doctor?" Judy couldn't believe that Tom had suffered so much.

Doctor Shepherd nodded. "Yes, he should recover fully from his injuries. Right now though, we put him into an induced coma so that his body can heal. He's gone through a traumatic beating and he needs to remain in the coma for a while to get better." He sighed and continued, "He's also on a respirator right now until he can breathe on his own."

They were all quiet for a moment until Doug spoke up, "Can we see him? I don't want him to be alone." Doug couldn't believe all that Tom had been through during the last few days. He definitely didn't want Tom to be alone at this time. "I need to be there with him."

Doctor Shepherd stood up and motioned for them to follow. "Of course. Just don't be alarmed when you see him. Everything in the room is there to help him get better." He led the officers down the short hallway to room 245. "Talk to him too. He can hear you and it will help keep him calm."

Doug was the first to enter Tom's room. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped him as he saw his friend lying on the hospital bed. He looked so fragile lying there… so still, yet surprisingly peaceful. Doug walked over and sat down in the chair beside Tom's bed. He gently took Tom's hand and gave it a squeeze. "We're all here Tom. Fuller, Jude, Ioki and me." He leaned in bit and whispered into Tom's ear, "I told you that I would get you out of there. You're safe now and I'm not leaving until you get better Thomas Hanson." With that Doug sat back in his chair beside Tom and kept a close watchful eye over his friend for the rest of the evening.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Good to be Back Chapter 10: Good to be Back

A week had passed since Tom was admitted to the hospital and put into the induced coma. He had been taken off the respirator two days ago, but remained in the coma. Doug waited outside his room as Doctor Shepherd checked Tom over to see how he was recuperating. Doug had been waiting for close to twenty minutes when the door opened and the Doctor stepped out.

"How is he Doctor?" Doug asked impatiently.

The doctor gave Doug a smile and said, "His body is healing just fine. We've stopped the IV's that have been keeping him in a coma, so he should be coming out of it within the next couple of hours."

Doug was thrilled at the news and asked, "So he's going to be fine?"

Doctor Shepherd nodded and said, "Yeah, I expect him to be as good as new. His lung has healed nicely and he'll be a bit sore, but he's going to be just fine."

Doug thanked the doctor and went back into Tom's room. He wanted to be there for his friend when he woke up. He sat down in the chair that he had been keeping warm for the past week and let a smile slowly creep across his face. His best friend was going to be fine… back to his old self. With that, he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Tom fought to open his eyes. He couldn't understand why it was such a struggle, but continued to fight. After what seemed like forever, he was able to open them just a bit. The bright lights hurt his eyes however and he quickly shut them again. _Come on Tom, try to open them again and maybe it won't be so bad this time._ Tom was able to open them again, quickly blinking to try to adjust to the blinding light. After a few seconds, he was able to tolerate the light and open his eyes fully. He looked around at his surroundings trying to figure out where he was. His gaze stopped at the familiar sight of his partner sleeping in a chair beside his bed. He wasn't sure if he could speak because his throat felt extremely dry, but opened his mouth and muttered, "D..Doug?"

Doug let out a bit of a sigh and then realized that he had heard something. He sat up in his chair and opened his eyes. He stretched his arms above his head to shrug off the effects of his slumber and that's when he noticed that Tom's eyes were open and staring at him. "Tommy? You're awake. How are you feeling?" He stood up and walked over to Tom's bedside.

Tom looked up at him, his vision clearly in focus now. "Where… am I?" He looked around the room once more and it dawned on him where he was. "Hospital?" he asked.

Doug nodded and said, "Yeah… do you remember what happened?" He looked at Tom and hoped that he could remember everything that had happened.

Tom was quiet for a moment. He tried to think about how he had gotten here and then the memories came flooding back to him. "Yeah… there was a fight in the park. I remember Craig pointing the gun at you and then hitting him. I don't remember anything after that." Tom pushed himself up a bit into a more comfortable position.

"You passed out after that. You were beat up pretty bad… I couldn't believe that you were still able to punch him out like that!" Doug looked at Tom, trying to tell if he was feeling okay. "They brought you here by ambulance and you were in surgery for a while." Tom looked at him for an explanation. "You have a punctured lung, broken ribs and a ruptured spleen."

Tom sank back into his pillow. "Oh…" He rubbed a hand over his face and continued, "How long have I been here?"

"A week… they put you into an induced coma so that your body could heal." Doug said. "So, how do you feel?"

"A little sore, but not too bad." Tom sighed and knew that he had to talk to Doug about something that was nagging him. "Um Doug, was I acting like Tom McQuaid or was I just dreaming?"

Doug let out a laugh as he said, "No, you weren't dreaming. Do you remember chasing John down the alley?" Tom nodded so Doug continued, "Well, he hit you over the head pretty hard and you ended up with amnesia."

Tom's jaw dropped and just about hit the floor. "Oh my god… please tell me that I didn't make an ass out of myself?" Doug couldn't help but laugh and this got a glare from his friend. "I did, didn't I?"

Doug nodded, "Just a little bit." He laughed again and continued, "For someone who doesn't like to play a McQuaid, you were sure acting the role." Tom brought his arm up and covered his eyes and groaned. "What exactly did I do?"

Doug took a deep breath and answered, "Well… do you want the truth?"

Tom moved his arm away from his face and said, "Yeah… no matter how bad it is."

Doug sighed and said, "Well, I caught you doing some coke in your apartment." Tom gasped and said, "Please tell me that you're making that up." Doug shook his head, "Sorry… wish I was. I also was with you when you bought some off of Craig."

Tom didn't want to hear anymore. "Shit… what am I going to do?" Doug put his hand on Tom's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. No one else knows except me, ok?"

"Yeah… I guess. But if you tell anyone Doug Penhall, I'll kick your ass." Doug laughed. "I'd like to see you try Tommy."

"Don't call me that!" Then Doug ducked out of the way as Tom threw his pillow at his head. "Open your mouth to anyone and I swear I will." He couldn't help but to laugh though as Doug threw it back at him.

"Was I really that bad?" Tom asked after the laughter died down.

"No… not too bad." Doug thought about something he had told himself earlier. "Although I did promise myself that if you got your memory back that we'd retire the McQuaids for good." This got a smirk out of Tom.

"Shit… I must have been really bad if you're willing to retire the McQuaid brothers!" Tom said as his laughter started again. Doug couldn't help but to join in.

Doug leaned in and gave Tom a hug. "What was that for?" Tom asked, looking at his partner for an explanation.

"It' really good to have you back Hanson."

"It's really good to be back Doug." Tom and Doug looked at each other and instantly knew what each other were thinking. They did the signature McQuaid handshake that they had done so many times in the past years. "Heh!" They yelled and then burst into laughter.

Doug sat back down in his chair while Tom readjusted his pillow. _Yeah, it's really good to have you back Tom,_ Doug thought as he and Tom continued to talk about the events of the last few days. Doug knew that after the things that had happened the last few days, he'd definitely be glad to retire the Mcquaid Brothers. Actually, he hoped he'd never have to deal with Tom McQuaid again. He had his best friend and partner Tom Hanson back and that was just fine with him.

The End

Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to leave such nice reviews for my first fan fic. I've enjoyed reading them as much as I have writing this story. You've all been too kind and I look forward to subjecting another story to your reviews!


End file.
